villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Ronan the Accuser from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Ronan the Accuser (Marvel). |type of villain = Genocidal Fanatic}} Ronan the Accuser is a major antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as the main antagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy, a minor antagonist in Captain Marvel, and a posthumous antagonist in Avengers: Endgame. He was a powerful Kree Warrior and the commander of The Dark Aster formerly affiliated with Thanos. He is also the former boss of Nebula and Korath, as well as becoming the first arch-nemesis of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He was portrayed by . Biography Beginnings Born as a Kree radical, Ronan lost many of his fore-fathers (his father, grandfather and great-grandfather) to the Kree-Nova war, which led to him develop a hatred towards the Nova Empire and their planet Xandar. Eventually, he built himself into power, becoming a new member of the Kree military force called the Accusers, where he helped the Supreme Intelligence in waging war against the Skrulls. ''Captain Marvel'' Ronan briefly appeared leading a fleet of warships after being contacted by Yon-Rogg about the Skrulls' current location on Earth. Under the Supreme Intelligence's orders, Ronan gets his ships to fire ballistic missiles in order to destroy Earth and eradicate all of its life. However, former Starforce member Carol Danvers utilized her powers to attack the fleet and destroy the missiles in order to save the Earth, forcing a horrified Ronan to have his remaining forces to retreat. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Ronan became upset to hear that the Kree Empire and Nova Empire have signed a peace treaty to end the Kree-Nova War, finding to be a disgrace as his forefathers' demise will not be met with justice. As such, he furiously defects from the Kree Empire and joined forces with Thanos, who assigned him a task: Ronan must seek out and deliver an orb containing the Power Stone to Thanos, and in return, Thanos will use to destroy Xandar for Ronan. Agreeing to the deal, Ronan sent Thanos' adoptive daughter Gamora to retrieve the Orb without knowing that she planned to betray him and Thanos. Later, Ronan is called by the Other because Thanos wants to talk to him. During the meeting the Other passes belittling Ronan, eventually yelling at him for raising his voice in Thanos' presence. Ronan, tired of the Other's insults, kills him with his Universal Weapon, prompting Thanos to turn around and speak to him directly, saying their deal is still in place but he will kill him if he does not bring him the Orb. Ronan finally tracks Gamora thanks to a message from Drax, Ronan pursues Gamora but is stopped by Drax that only seeks revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeats Drax, Nebula called to inform him that she has recovered the Orb. Having recovered the Orb, Thanos contact him that he hand over the Orb, then Ronan decides to stay with the Infinity Stone and informs him that after destroying Xandar, he will be the next. Ronan arrives at Xandar in his Dark Aster, when he is about to destroy Xandar the Nova Corps stop him obstructing his vision, while the Ravagers and Rocket protect the civilians and the others decide to confront Ronan, but they are no problem for Ronan who easily wins. When Ronan is prepared to kill, Rocket collides his ship with the Dark Aster causing the destruction of this. When it seemed that they had defeated the Accuser, Ronan appears from the rubble, and starts making fun of them by calling them "Guardians of the Galaxy", but only stops when Star-Lord distracts him with a dance duel, in that Drax destroys the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help him against Ronan, who didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of an Infinity Stone and demanded to know how they could do that; with Quill proclaiming that they truly are the "Guardians of the Galaxy". Enraged, Ronan tries to attack again with his hammer, only to find out that it has already been destroyed moments before Quill and his teammates use the power of the Orb to disintegrate Ronan. In his last painful moments, Ronan screams out of in raging pain before his body explodes, killing him and ending his tyranny for good. With Ronan finally defeated, the Orb is handed over to the Nova Corps for safekeeping. Despite his death, Ronan's actions had serious consequences for the entire universe: his death outraged many Kree citizens, who declare the Guardians as heretics and enemies of the Kree Empire. Even worse, his betrayal of Thanos led the latter to personally embark on a ruthless quest for the Infinity Stones. After acquiring the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos completed Ronan's work by personally invading Xandar and stealing the Orb before using it to kill all of Xandar's populace (including the Nova Corps). Even after acquiring the Infinity Stones, Thanos sent out a death wave that wipes out half of the universe's populace; even the Guardians (except for Rocket) suffer Ronan's fate as they disintegrate to their deaths. ''Avengers: Endgame'' Although he does not physically appear in the film, Ronan is briefly mentioned by the 2014 Thanos when he first assigns Gamora and Nebula to assist him in acquiring the Power Stone; also mentioning that his ambitions must be kept in check despite Thanos himself losing sight of his goal later on. However, this plan is seemingly abandoned when, through Nebula's sensors intercepting her future counterpart's, Thanos and his other minions realize that the Avengers and their allies had traveled back in time to collect the Infinity Stones for themselves to undo his actions in the future. Due Thanos' departure, however, it can be deduced that as their reunion never came to happen, Ronan was left unable to be instructed by Thanos in how to retrieve the Power Stone, not only possibly delaying his planned genocidal attack on Xandar, but likely preventing the formation of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well. But it is also possible that Ronan searches the Orb for himself and was killed by the Guardians of the Galaxy as the original timeline. In Lego Ronan also appears as a collectible character in the 2013 video game, LEGO Marvel Superheroes and has been released as an official Lego minifigure in the set 76021. In Video games ''Disney Infinity'' Ronan appears in Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, trying to prevent the Guardians from stealing his Infinity Stone. He follows them to nowhere but eventually gets defeated by them. He is also available as a playable character for the Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set and Toy Box 2.0. Personality Ronan was extremely passionate and energetic about his crusade; however, he delusionally believed that his cause, which was the genocide of Xandar and all its living creatures, was righteous. He did not see himself as a fanatic or a terrorist (both of which he was) instead he simply considered himself a follower of ancient Kree laws, and in his mind, anyone who refused to follow them was an enemy who deserved execution. Brutal, violent, relentless and unforgiving, Ronan stands as an example of rage, fanaticism, uncontrolled hatred and total cruelty. He also shows little regard for his people despite his claims. However, before the signing of the Xandarian-Kree treaty, Ronan was much more composed and rationnal. He seemed to know his limits as he fled of Captain Marvel's formidable attack, demonstrating that he was not an individual who had disposed of his own men unnecessarily while promising to return. But he was still extremist in his manners and acts, willing to nuke planets indiscriminately for the purpose of killing Skrulls, an act that even Yon-Rogg disapproved as he also put his own race in danger. His hate of Xandarians seems to come from having lost his father, grandfather and great-grandfather to a war with Xandar. But he ignores the fact that the Kree empire begun the war and it's implied he's just using a cover for his own cruelty. Thus, he has no true motive for his actions aside from sadism. This traits make him feared by nearly everyone. Ronan proudly hated Xandarians, considering their culture and very existence were a disease and he was simply "curing" the universe by eradicating them. He took immense pride in his religion of a Kree, however, his species and superiors actually signed a peace treaty with the Xandarians, indicating that he had no respect for anybody who disagreed with his own beliefs. Ronan had no respect towards his allies; he callously sacrificed his own soldiers during the attack on Xandar and showed no concern over Korath's death nor Nebula's abandonment, neither the Other, which he killed only for being annoying. He even betrayed and threatened Thanos (whom many considered the most powerful being in the universe) after coming into the possession of an Infinity Stone. That said, it is unknown if he would have gone through with attacking him. Ronan was shown to be very sadistic, because he took great personal delight in the pain and suffering he inflicted upon his victims. Drax the Destroyer recalled hearing Ronan laugh as he slaughtered his wife and daughter and when he confronted Ronan over this, he only mocked him further and claimed to not recall their deaths. When Star-Lord screamed in agony as he was torn apart by the Power Stone, Ronan looked on and laughed at his enemy's suffering without an ounce of pity. When Ronan told to Drax that he remembers his family, he taunted him, telling that they were pitiful. Overall, Ronan lacks any honor that supports his beliefs. His callous nature makes him one of the worst villains in the MCU. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Kree, he has superhuman strength, enough to go against normal Asgardians. He effortlessly defeated Drax who matches Groot in raw powe. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are also superior to humans as shown when he outpaced Drax during their fight. *'Regeneration': A Kree's blood has regenerative properties. It is what makes them very long lived. *'Super-Longevity': The Kree identify themselves as an immortal species. It should be noted that Ronan declared that his ancestors were killed, not aged to death. Equipment *'The Universal Weapon': He has a special technologically advanced war hammer which can fire vibrational waves that can turn someone's head 180 degrees and kill them. *'Kree Armor': His advanced armour protected him from a blast which can obliterate lunar bodies. *'The Power Stone': With the Power Stone he has the power to disperse an immense amount of cosmic or mystical energies and even obliterate an entire planet. Quotes }} Relationships Family *Great Grandfather † *Grandfather † *Father † Allies *Kree Empire **Supreme Intelligence **Yon-Rogg **Korath the Pursuer † *Nebula *Sakaaran Mercenaries Enemies *Thanos † - Former Master-turned Enemy *The Other † - Former Ally-turned Victim *Hovat † - Victim *Kamaria † - Victim *Monsterous Inmate † - Victim *Moloka Dar † - Victim *Guardians of the Galaxy - Killers **Star-Lord **Gamora - Former Ally **Groot **Rocket Racoon **Drax the Destroyer *The Collector *Xandarians *Nova Corps **Sacrifice Nova Corpsman † - Victim **Garthan Saal † - Victim **Head Riot Guard † *Yondu Ravager Clan **Yondu Udonta † **Kraglin Obfonteri **Horuz † Gallery Images villains-guardians-of-the-galaxy-new-look-at-ronan-the-accuser-in-empire-magazine-covers.jpeg|Ronan and his allies On Empire Magazine. Ronan, Nebula and Thanos.jpg|Ronan and Nebula speaking with Thanos in The Sanctuary RonanNebula.png|Thanos sends Nebula to assist Ronan. RonanBetraysThanos.png GOTG - Drax.png|Ronan defeats Drax. RonanHammerDestroyed.png|Ronan's hammer is destroyed, revealing the Infinity Stone. RonanInfinityStoneLoss.png|Ronan and Star-Lord both try to get the Infinity Stone RonanDeath.png|Ronan is disintegrated. 250px-Ronan Accuser.png|Official LEGO version. Ronan-the-Accuser-in-Captain-Marvel-Movie-Still-Photo.jpg|Ronan in Captain Marvel FUNKO-POP-RONAN-GUARDIANES.jpg|Ronan's Funko Pop! 1 Funko-Pop-Ronan-Captain-Marvel-Specialty-Series-Choozily-700x697.jpg|Ronan's Funko Pop! 2 Videos Ronan and Thanos scenes Guardians of the Galaxy Bloopers Dance Off - Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Blu-ray Featurette Clip 9 Trivia *Due to the Skrulls being owned by Fox during the time of production, the Xandarians may be their substitutes in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. However, the Skrulls debuted in the 2019 film Captain Marvel after Disney bought Fox. *'Lee Pace' tried out for the role of Peter Quill / Star-Lord, but it went to Chris Pratt instead, who also played Emmet from The LEGO Movie (which also came out in 2014). *Within the comics, Ronan was portrayed as more of an Anti-Villain as the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire; while in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he's a renegade who's collecting the Infinity Stones for Thanos and is more than willing to commit genocide on the Xandarians. In the 616 universe, Ronan started out as somewhat of a straight villain who revolted against the Supreme Intelligence. Since the events of Annihilation, the character is portrayed as a harsh but honorable anti-hero in a similar vein of Judge Dredd. He even became a member of a group of space heroes called the Annihilators. *Describing Ronan, Gunn said, "He is the primary villain, and he is a really twisted guy, he has a really religious bent in this film. He has a very sick and twisted view of what morality is; strength is virtue and weakness is sin and that is what he lives by, and I think he is very scary because of his beliefs, which are real to him." Pace, who originally auditioned for Peter Quill, described Ronan as a "psycho" and a "monster". *This incarnation wears face paint rather than a mask. *The Kree Empire and his inhabitants are generally depicted as Lawful Evil but Ronan stands as an exception, being instead chaotic evil, because of his endlessly treacheries, a complete lack of respect for his allies and nation and being devoided of any code of conduct. *In the universe, only three characters have not feared Ronan when they met him: Drax, Thanos and Danvers. In Drax's case, it was because of his rage and hatred towards Ronan after he killed his family, Thanos was much stronger than the Accuser and Carol had too much powers to fear Ronan, shown when she destroyed an Accuser's battle cruiser and all of its missiles. See also *Ronan the Accuser Navigation pl:Ronan Oskarżyciel (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Pure Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Fanatics Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supervillains Category:Jingoists Category:Fighters Category:Dark Priests Category:Supremacists Category:Dark Knights Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Warlords Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:God Wannabe Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Usurper Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Evil from the Past Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Propagandists Category:Heretics Category:Master Orator Category:Conspirators Category:Movie Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:One-Man Army Category:Symbolic Category:Monsters Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Game Changer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cheater Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Harbingers Category:Betrayed Category:Slaver Category:Pawns Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Forgers